A Future Together
by Reira Honjo
Summary: Kurama was known as a cold heart. That is, until he met a girl one day. She just transferred and already she was interesting. Will he love her? Or will he keep his heart locked in ice. Rated M for future chapters. I DO NOT nor will I EVER own YYH
1. Enter: Kaori!

**A/N: Hello, it's been a while, I believe a couple of years since I've posted a video. My apologies about that, been busy and I've had writers block for that long LOL, I have like 6 stories on my old laptop saved that I haven't even finished HAH, if I make any mistakes like names or places wrong please tell me. I will have some characters out of character A LOT so I do not want to see any kind of criticism on that end. Thank you! As usual I've added my own OC Kaori in it.**

It was the typical winter in Tokyo; the citizens of the colorful city were all opening up shops and setting up for Christmas. The snow was falling heavily onto the ground leaving a sticky sheet of white every where it fell. The spirit detective and new built team had just gotten back from their first mission to Maze Castle. All in Tokyo seemed to be well, with the sight of the beautiful city each member left to their respected towns and the ones who did go to school went. As soon as the sun began to rise something was off about the city. Somewhere off in the deepest part of Tokyo sat two evil brothers who were making up a plan to take control of the world. Off in the other direction at Meioh private academy. A new student was made public to the class of students, Suichi who of course is never late sat reading a book as the young woman walked in.

*As the door opens the students begin to settle down right as a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, her hair had streaks of red, black, and purple in. Her eyes were an amethyst pink that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Her uniform was neatly ironed and straight except for the ruffles that were naturally in the skirt. Her brown shoes clicked on the white tile floors as she walked in front of the white board, writing her own name in Kanji かお.り, She turned away to see some people staring at her, the others were staring at her name. She turned to the teacher as if to ask for some help.*

*The teacher was a tough looking guy with a bald head who stood up to at least 5 foot 11; he was wearing a simple white tee-shirt with brown dress pants with a red tie. His voice came out rough as he spoke* "Class, we have a new student joining us this semester, her name is Kaori. Please show her with the same respect you show your other fellow class-mates. Now please Kaori introduce yourself further and I will see where to place you". *he looked down at the young girl who seemed to stand at only 5 foot 6*

*Kaori looked around at the class and closed her eyes slowly before opening them back up; a soft smile graced itself upon her cherry red, plump lips before she spoke. Her words came out soft and like an angel* "hello, my name is Kaori, how do you do?" *she did a curtsy* "I like strawberries, singing, music, art, instruments, and fox's. I dislike ignorant people, liars, apples and anything boring" *she smiled once again looking to the teacher to tell him that she was done introducing herself formally*

Teacher: "Alright thank you, now where to seat you?" *his dark brown eyes scanned the room for an empty seat, only to find one next to Suichi Minamino* Minamino Suichi please raise your hand. *he watched as his hand slowly shot up, the man looked down at the young girl* "My name is Mr. Usui, do your best to remember that."

*Kaori looked up and nodded slowly* "yes sir, I will do my best to remember that"*she smiled softly before looking around the room to see no hand was raised just yet*

Suichi: *Suichi had looked up from his book, his emerald eyes looked up to the girl, scanning every inch of her only to decide she was no threat to him. His hand shot right up slowly and lazy-like to show where he was, his seat was in the back right next to the window that had potted plants and flowers sitting on its white bottom frame*

*Kaori looked over at the hand that was raised, her amethyst-pink eyes trailed down the arm of the cream colored boy, her eyes landing on his rose colored hair, his emerald eyes that shined with determination and elegance. She smiled once again and started to walk to her brown table toped medium sized desk, she set her cherry red colored bag with a fox the front down under her chair for safe keeping, she turned to the young boy only to find him once again head first into his book, she looked at the cover and smiled once again softly at the title **The working organs of the human body*** "So I'm guessing that the book you are reading is interesting? You haven't looked away from in for quite some time."

*Suichi looked up once again and locked his emerald eyes into her amethyst-pink ones. His lips forming careful and thought out words* " why yes, it is an interesting book, or at least it is to me. My name is Minamino Suichi", *Suichi had brought his hand out to shake hers*

*Kaori stared at the young man, her eyes once locked with his it was hard to look away, his eyes looked like as if they wanted to tell her a story, a story of a young man and all of the troubles he had gone through just to be where he is today, to be the man he is. Once she realized his hand was sticking out for her to shake a pink blush had sneaked itself onto her already rosy cheeks. She stuck her hands out as well to shake his. Once their hands were locked together she felt a soft internal shock flow through her. She slowly pulled her hand away* "My name is Urameshi Kaori or Kari for short."

*Suichi tried to remain his calm composure as the same shock ran through him as well; once her hand was pulled away she removed his from hanging in the air. Once this young girl said her full name it was too late, by then his emerald eyes had widened and he started to just stare at her, for the first time since she had arrived into this classroom. He got a good look at her as her body was turned, from the crazy colored hair to her nicely makeup covered eyes, shiny purple eye shadow not over done, black eye liner with what he noticed as glitter mascara down to the plump cherry red painted lips all the way down. Her chest was at least a C cup that was nicely hidden behind her uniform shirt and tie, her tan colored legs from obviously being in the sun too much were only covered up to her knees by the purple skirt, he noticed the rose shaped birthmark on her right inner thigh due to the way she was sitting but he couldn't quite see what color her underwear was. He hid his blush well as he looked back up into her eyes* "Urameshi? Is it possible that your brother is Yusuke?"

*Kaori looked at the young man looking him up and down; she noticed his rose colored hair, emerald green eyes, perfect lips, and his uniform that was nicely ironed as well. She was wondering how good he would looked naked as his voice brought her out of her thoughts, she stared at him almost uneasy as he had looked at her at first* "Uhm, yes it is possible. He is indeed my brother."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you, kidnap

_Recap_

_Kaori looked at the young man looking him up and down; she noticed his rose colored hair, emerald green eyes, perfect lips, and his uniform that was nicely ironed as well. She was wondering how good he would looked naked as his voice brought her out of her thoughts, she stared at him almost uneasy as he had looked at her at first* "Uhm, yes it is possible. He is indeed my brother."_

Now

Suichi stared at Kaori closely, scanning her face to see if she was lying. Everyone who was anyone knew about Yusuke Urameshi, so this girl could be lying just to get some attention.Suichi came to the conclusion that she was definitely not lying just by the way she spoke and her body language. "So why are you going to this school and not his? I mean shouldn't you be living with him and your mother?"

Kaori let out a giggle as she continued to stare at Suichi "I do live with my mother actually, I just commute here because the education is better and I don't have to put up with my idiotic brother more than I need to; I mean it is 2 hours away but the education is way more than worth it."

Suichi had let out a laugh that was loud enough that the teacher had turned around, picked up a chalkboard eraser and threw it at them

Usui turned around when he heard two voices laughing in the back. He saw it was Suichi Minamino and Kaori Urameshi. Usui grabbed an eraser and threw it at them before he snapped "Both of you quiet down or go stand in the hallway! Either way, shut your mouths before I lose my temper!"

Kaori looked over at the teacher as he threw the eraser and just blushed, her whole face turning a light shade of pink. She turned and faced towards the front of the classroom as the teacher continued the lesson.

~Later at the end of the day~

Kaori gathered up her things and put them into her brown school bag. As she leaned over to pick it up she felt someone's eyes focusing onto her. Looking up, Kaori saw that it was just Suichi. Sighing lightly she cracked a smile at him. Walking over she looked into his eyes and smirked. "Suichi why were you staring at me, is there something you need?"

Suichi got so lost staring at her he didn't realize that she had finally noticed him. "Oh no, I'm sorry I just spaced out"

Kaori nodded, turning away she began to walk when she felt a strong hand on her wrist pulling her closer to a sudden warmth.

Suichi grabbed Kaori's wrist before she walked away, pulling her closer he finally spoke in a deep and husky voice " Kaori, would you like to study some time?"

Kaori laughed a little bit with a pink shade on her face, turning to look at him she smiled. " is this your way of asking a girl out? I must say it is a tad bit sad but of course I would love to study with you some time."

She turned and walked out of the door. Kaori looked down at her watch noticing that was going to miss the last train unless she ran, running as fast as she could in order to reach the underground subway. Kaori barley made the train but sighed happily, sitting down she started humming.

BOOM ...CRASH...SCREEEECHHHHH

All of a sudden the train came to a crashing halt, the lights went out, all you could hear were screams from men, woman and children worried. The conductor of the train was standing there trying to calm everybody down. A flash of blue light could be seen from the window before crashing into the side of the train. A man with long brown hair appeared, looking around he saw Kaori, grabbing her by the hair he looked at her closely smiling*

Kaori saw the light and just as she sat there on the bench clutching her bag, a man with shoulder length brown hair appeared from the blue light. As soon as her hair was grabbed she let out a loud yelp and struggled against him. "let me go!"

A deep chuckle could be heard throughout the small compartment, the older man looked down at the young maiden he had in his clutch, noticing how she was dress he concluded that she was a student of a private school. Holding her close to his chest he could smell her body fragrance, it was a hint of strawberry and wild cherry blossoms. Smirking he noticed her small petit figure in his grasp, from the multi-colored hair down to her heart shaped face, all around to her perky C-cup breasts and a toned stomach, then all the way down to the tanned legs that sent your imagination wild. He started to imagine what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around his back as he thrusted into her wet core. His day dreaming was interrupted by a swift kick to the shin, staggering a bit but never letting go of her he walked to the side. A deep sexual voice came out of his throat "You little bitch! How dare you kick Dimitri" Pulling her by the hair he walked out of the train leaving the people scared and looking as if they were about to piss themselves. " You will learn to obey your new master little slut. You will bear my children."

Kaori noticed he was looking her up and down so she took this opportunity to check him out herself. She noticed his brown hair and how it reached his shoulders. Feeling his hair touch her cheek she felt how soft it was, a slight shiver made her body shake under his grasp. **I just want to play with his hair, it's almost like Suichi's... Wait Kaori no BAD, you cannot think of this man like that. **Snapping out of her thoughts she went back to looking at him. She noticed he had orange eyes and a purple mark under his chin. The white shirt he had on seemed to cling to every muscle he had down to the jeans he had on which seemed to have holes all over it. **Has this guy ever heard of a needle and thread? His jeans are badly ripped, my god! **She saw that he wasn't really paying attention so she kicked him right in the shin with all the force she could muster. BIG mistake on her part as her hair was yanked even harder which if she wasn't awake before she sure as hell was now! Listening to his voice she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and his last remark sent that into overdrive. **Me? Bear his children! HAH I'm only 16 I can't bear his children, I'm way too young and what would my older brother think! I have to fight him as hard as I can until someone notices I'm gone**.

Dimitri pulled her into him covering her face knowing she was a bit out of it. Smirking he played with her hair as he picked her up bridal style, holding a cloth over her mouth he watched her take in deep breaths as she was trying to breathe only to pass out. Smiling at his handy work he carried her into a big blue van with a bed in the back. Setting her down he made a knocking noise on the side of the van letting the driver know to start driving back to their hideout.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Recap**

_Dimitri pulled her into him covering her face knowing she was a bit out of it. Smirking he played with her hair as he picked her up bridal style, holding a cloth over her mouth he watched her take in deep breaths as she was trying to breathe only to pass out. Smiling at his handy work he carried her into a big blue van with a bed in the back. Setting her down he made a knocking noise on the side of the van letting the driver know to start driving back to their hideout._

**Now**

Kaori felt as if she was being held by someone, she could hear a faint heartbeat proving she was right. Through closed lids she could "see" that she was being carried down a hallway, there were lights on the walls and a chandelier they were going under. She could feel the person stop, hearing him/her open a door. Kaori felt herself being laid down on something plush and soft. Almost tempted to go back to sleep but snapping herself out of it as the door was closed and locked. Hearing a deep chuckle she opened her eyes slightly to see who it was, low and behold it was Dimitri.

Dimitri carried the young maiden in his arms down a hallway, at the end of the hallway was a door, opening the door he carried her in and set the young woman down on the bed he had prepared for any woman he would happen to bring back. Walking back to the door he closed it and locked it, turning around he tied his long hair up into a ponytail. Smirking Dimitri walked over to the bed and saw the woman was opening her eyes " So you are awake I see? enjoy your nap? You won't be sleeping much anymore"

Kaori was starting to freak out, opening her eyes completely she squirmed back against a wall whimpering softly.

Dimitri smirked once again and got closer, taking his shirt off he crawled onto the bed just as Kaori was backing away, grabbing her chin he forcefully kissed her lips, roughly and demanding.

Struggling against his grasp she felt his lips on hers, oh man was she awake now. **Ack! his lips are like ice! Not as soft as you would expect. **Kaori wanted nothing to do with this man the first moment she laid her eyes upon him in the subway, why did he think she wanted something to do with him now.

Dimitri slowly slid his hands down her skirt, unzipping it as he went. He slid his hand in her panties too causing her to jolt in surprise, a quick smirk came to his face. " oh does someone like that? You're a virgin I take it.

Kaori felt his hand go down her skirt, struggling against him she whined as he held her down. Her skirt soon was on the floor and his hand was in her underwear. She suddenly felt a finger rub against her nub, jolting in surprise she started to struggle against him. **How dare he touch me **She tried to push him away.

Dimitri saw her reaction and how she tried to push him away, smirking wildly he was about to shove a finger into her womanhood but a soft knock stopped him in his tracks, growling lowly he got up and walked over to the door opening it " Yes what do you want! I am busy in case you cannot see!" He pointed to Kaori who looked absolutely frightened.

Sandaiu had knocked on the door to get her master and to let him know that dinner was about ready. As she knocked she soon heard a low growl, stiffing her body her amethyst eyes stared ahead as Dimitri opened the door. As he opened the door she listened to him yell as he mentioned Kaori she looked into the room and saw her, she looked terrified. " Master? I am terribly sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready. Is she staying as well?"

Dimitri had stared at the lowly servant of his and nodded slightly " Why yes Sandaiu she is staying for dinner, and breakfast. She is staying forever. Please prepare a bath for her and have Rochi watch her."

Sandaiu listened to Dimitri and nodded before bowing " Yes Master, I will go get Rochi and then I will retrieve Kaori when dinner is ready. We are having Tuscany Chicken with stuffed Zucchini and for desert we are having Stuffed Cherry rice crispy treats and Earl Gray tea.

Dimitri nodded at her before shutting the door, he knew he had a few minutes before his other servant Rochi arrived to come retrieve his little goddess for a bath. Crawling back on the bed he saw Kaori's legs were crossed and she was whimpering, smirking wildly he grabbed her knees and forced them apart.

Kaori had crossed her legs as soon as he got up and walked to talk to whoever was at the door, hearing the mention of bath and food she perked up a bit but that was short lived as the "master" said someone would be watching her bathe. **I cannot have someone watching me bathe, it's immoral! **Kaori was quickly snapped from her thoughts as her knees were spread apart and held apart as Dimitri shoved a long digit into her woman hood. Kaori was so dry so it was very painful for her, throwing her head back she cried silently as 3 tears slid from each side of her face. **I-It hurts! someone please save me!**

_Mean while_

Suichi was walking home when he heard a police radio, tuning his ears into the frequency he heard that a young woman about 5 foot 5, young, multi colored hair, pink eyes was kidnapped from the train when it blew up. Eyes widening he knew they were talking about Kaori. Running as fast as he could he ran to his house and grabbed the house phone before dialing Yusuke's number, it rang a few times before a male's voice picked up. " Yusuke it's me, we have a problem, we need to assemble everyone ASAP"

Yusuke had actually gone to school and decided to go on a date with Kaiko. After his date he had rushed home to finally get some relaxing in. The phone rang, grabbing it he sighed. " Yes what's up? uh why would we need to do that?"

Suichi sighed and finally said it after about 5 minutes of silence " Yusuke I don't know how to say this."

Yusuke was getting annoyed "Just say it dammit, in case you can't tell I am losing my patience!"

Suichi had waited a few extra minutes before he finally answered " Yusuke? Kaori has been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4: Savior

_Recap_

_Suichi had waited a few extra minutes before he finally answered " Yusuke? Kaori has been kidnapped."_

**Now**

Yusuke was silent for a total of 15 minutes " I'm sorry, what? What happened to my sister?"

Suichi glared at the wall he was staring at" I said Kaori is missing! kidnapped, taken. Whichever term you use it means the same!"

Yusuke was fuming, he hadn't seen his sister in years, he didn't even see her last night for he was asleep when she got in, and this morning she was already gone for school. " I'm going to fucking kill whoever fucking took her!"

Suichi nodded in agreement as if Yusuke could see him " I agree that is why we need to get everyone together

Yusuke sighed angrily " If she is harmed I will kill anyone and everyone who hurt her!"

Suichi was starting to get annoyed because he wanted to go get Kaori right then and there " Yusuke we are wasting valuable time here! If we keep dilly dawdling we are going to miss our window of time to save her!"

Yusuke glared at the phone already pissed off enough as it was " Alright let me make a few calls and I will meet you at the train station... Wait, we don't know where she has been taken, how will we find her?"

Suichi knew Yusuke was right " Yes you are right, well.. We can use Hiei to search for her signature level. She may be human but I've smelled her before, her aura has to be like strawberries and wild cherry blossoms. Or maybe Kuzuma can find her. He has always had a knack for it."

Yusuke nodded and sighed " I'll get everyone together just meet me at the subway station where she was taken. I'll see you there, bye" Yusuke hung up the phone and threw it against the wall watching it shatter in a million pieces, he left his room after grabbing a heavy coat as it was starting to get chilly. Yusuke walked out of his room and into the living room where his mom was and saw her crying, raising an eyebrow he looked towards the TV and saw a picture of Kaori was being showed and the description of her and the man who took her was on the TV along with a rough sketch. " Oh Kaori... I'm coming please stay safe.

_During the rounding_

Dimitri smirked at her reaction, by now he had two fingers in her woman hood trying to stretch her out, her being dry was not helping and he knew she was hurting. " If you don't calm down and start to enjoy it you will continue to be in pain! Now you little bitch enjoy it or in the long run you will be nothing but in pain!" He glared down at her and saw a few tears slipping down her face.

Kaori was in so much pain, she wasn't allowing herself to enjoy it because she knew it was wrong. She wanted to be rescued. **Please save me somebody! **Her cries were getting louder as she squirmed, before she knew it a hand was placed over her mouth to silence her. "Nhn..." was all she could muster before his two digits were taken out and he was blown into a wall, a coat was thrown over her. Looking up Kaori saw a man with spiky black hair and a bandage over his forehead. **Who is this guy? I should thank him... well as soon as I get my voice back.**

Hiei had been called by Yusuke and had been notified of Kaori. Hiei then decided to help out once he realized his red headed team mate seemed to have a thing for the young woman. Hiei had known the man who kidnapped the girl all the way back from when he used to train with him, rushing to a ship yard with many storage systems and alone sat a house which is where the ship yard manager lived, running up the wall and blasting through Hiei saw what was happening and man did it make him furious. He threw his coat onto her and watched her relax, he gave her a half smile. Over the years Hiei had grown a bit soft from being in the human world. Glaring at Dimitri he smirked " You fucked up Master. You stole my team mates sister! I am going to make you rue the day you were ever born.

Suichi had followed Hiei after turning into Yoko and ran after him but stayed behind to grab Kaori when needed.

Yoko jumped up into the hole where he saw Hiei beating the man to a bloody pulp. Looking over he saw Kaori crying because of all the pain she was in. Walking to her his long silver hair flowed a little with his ears perked up, staring down at her as she looked so helpless. Picking her up bridal style. Looking down he spoke in a lustful yet calming tone. "It's alright miss I have you. You are safe now." **God this girl is beautiful. Now I know why you like her Kurama. **_Yoko leave her alone, please she is helpless right now and fragile. She might be like that for a while. She almost got her virginity taken away. _**Kurama you have grown too soft but alright I'll leave the human alone. For now...**

Kaori looked up at this man and as she stared longer; she noticed that he looked a little bit like Suichi, except this guy had longer hair that was silver and pale golden eyes that seemed as if he was staring right into your soul, a white kimono like outfit on with a white tail curling around her leg that somehow seemed to have a cut on it. Kaori tilted her head softly and winces taking in a big gulp of breath that sounded more like a "hiss" oh man did her head really hurt. "W-Who are you? T-thank you!

Yoko finally cracked a rare smile and leapt out of the big hole in the wall and down to where everyone else was with Hiei closely behind him. " My name is Yoko Kurama my child, I will return you to your brother who hired me to find you." Yoko ran silently back to Urameshi, once there he heard Yusuke breathe a sigh of relief.

Yusuke sighed relief as he saw Yoko come running with his sister. Holding his arms out for a now sleeping sister he smiled softly before holding her close. " Thank you so much Kurama, this means the world to me.


End file.
